Memories To Be Made
by deemarie1a
Summary: The conclusion to the Memory trilogy


Memories To Be Made  
  
By DeeMarie  
  
Dorian Brown sat quietly in the headmaster's office, her hands twisting the tear sodden handkerchief. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from the weeping she had done that day. The office was surprisingly quiet considering it was well occupied.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, fingers templed in front of his lips. His eyes sparkling behind his half-moon glasses. He regarded the others arrayed about the desk. Kinglsey Shacklebolt sat to his left, his back straight, his presence exuding dignity. It was never a pleasant task, breaking the news of a death in the line of duty, but in the past few years, Shacklebolt had many opportunities to perform this task. He was good at what he did, though it was not a talent he particularly liked.  
  
To Dumbledor's right, sat Dorian. She was a remarkable woman, Albus thought. He remembered the shy girl she had been. A talented witch in her own right, she had excelled in her studies, but it was her skill with words that had always impressed him. Many of her professors had shown her papers to the headmaster. Even as a young child she had a mastery over quill and parchment that had amazed him. He had eagerly anticipated seeing her work in print. He thought she would be a Wizarding World renowned author, but time has passed and no book was published. Dumbledore had wondered what had silenced her unique voice.  
  
The sparkling blue eyes moved from the grief stricken widow to the man standing at her side. Remus Lupin put a hand on her shoulder and gave Dorian a comforting squeeze. When she looked up at him and smiled, as Remus smiled back at her, Dumbledore knew there was more to their relationship than mere friendship.  
  
***  
  
"And what are you doing in here, Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore had asked the 15 year old Remus as he found him staring out the window of an unused classroom.  
  
Remus had jumped slightly at the sound of his headmaster's voice. "Nothing, sir," Remus replied. "I'll go now." Remus has started to move off.  
  
"Nonsense, my dear boy. Stay where you are. It's difficult enough to find a place here where one can be alone to contemplate. I didn't mean to interrupt you." The reassuring smile made Remus relax. "Why aren't you out with your friends? It's not often one finds a warm, glorious early November Saturday morning."  
  
"James is helping Peter with a transfiguration essay in the Library," Remus began. He always found it easy to talk to the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore had been instrumental in bringing Remus to Hogwarts. He knew the teenager's darkest secret and did not shun him because of his lycanthropy. "Of course if Lily Evans weren't there, I suppose James would be dragging Peter and me off to Honeyduke's or Zonko's right about now. It is a Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"And young Mr. Black? Wouldn't he be accompanying you?"  
  
"Sirius?" Remus said. "Sirius would catch up later." Remus brow furrowed and he turned back to the window. Dumbledore moved to the boy's side. "There she goes," Remus whispered. Dumbledore looked out the window. There was a 7th year girl moving across the grounds toward the lake. The tall. plump girl's unruly mass of dark curls was being buffeted by the brisk November breeze.  
  
"That's Miss MacDonald, isn't it?" the headmaster asked.  
  
"Yes," Remus whispered, nearly a sigh.  
  
"She's a remarkable young woman," the headmaster replied. "Do you fancy her?" The question did not surprise Remus. He had often talked with the Professor and was used to the rather pointed questions.  
  
"I don't know if I do, sir," Remus replied. "It's a moot point, anyway. Someone else does, I warrant, and I'll not come between them."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, sir. There he goes now." At that the headmaster's attention was drawn to the figure of Sirius Black as he strolled across the grounds, making toward the lake. "I'm not sure what's going on between them, but there's something there. She wouldn't care for me at any rate. I'd have to be honest with her and I wouldn't want to risk losing her because of what I am."  
  
"How do you know that, Remus? Messers Black, Potter and Pettigrew don't feel that way about you. How do you know Miss MacDonald won't feel the same?"  
  
"I don't actually, sir. But as I said, it's a moot point. I will not come between Sirius and her."  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore remembered their exchange that morning vividly. As that year progressed, the professor had hoped that Remus would put aside his natural reserve and try to seek out a relationship with the girl. He was sure she would accept him for what he was, but nothing had happened.  
  
Now it seemed after all these years the two had found each other at last. The thought surprised him. Dorian had been married to Kevin Brown who had been murdered by Death Eaters the day before. They were both adults now and it really was none of his business, but he hoped that nothing untoward had happened.  
  
There was a soft rap on the office door and it opened slowly. Two boys entered the quiet office. Geoffrey Brown was a tall burly blond of 14. His expression was guarded. Riley Brown was nearly as tall as his brother, but dark where his brother was blond, and whipcord thin for an 11 year old. His expression was grim. The boys saw their mother. Dorian stood. Riley's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I told you, Geoff. I knew it!" The tears spilled down over his cheeks and he ran into his mother's open arms. She said nothing, wrapping her arms around her youngest and kissing the top of his head. She looked toward her older son. He stopped just outside his mother's reach.  
  
"No," he whispered. "It's not true. Riley's not right. He can't be right! Mom, Dad's not gone! Tell me he's not gone!"  
  
"Oh, Geoff," Dorian said. "I wish I could tell you it wasn't true." Silent tears fell from the boy's brown eyes and he walked into his mother's embrace.  
  
***  
  
"Why is he coming with us?" Geoffrey complained as Dorian hurried them into the Floo departure station.  
  
"First of all, Mr. Lupin is an old friend of mine," she said gently. For some reason, Geoffrey did not like Remus. There was no way for him to know the true nature of their relationship. Dorian and Remus had made sure of that. "Secondly, he will be the Ministry of Magic's representative at the funeral, Geoffrey. He was your father's liaison."  
  
"Then why is he staying on with us afterwards?" Riley asked.   
  
"Because he's going to help me with the house and the other arrangements," she said. "He's been a real help these last few days. Since Grandmum cannot come with us, he's going to help me through this. Wait here boys." They had entered the station and Dorian went to the ticket window.  
  
"I don't like this, Riley," Geoff whispered to his brother.  
  
"I know," Riley replied. "What I don't understand is why? Why don't you like him? He's a friend of Mom's from way back. He's okay."  
  
"Why? I can't say exactly why. But when he looks at Mom, I get the feeling that there's something more to his interest in her."  
  
"Wait a minute, Geoff, you can't think that he and Mom…"  
  
"No, Mom wouldn't do that. She loves Dad."   
  
"Geoff, why won't you face the facts."  
  
"Riley, don't start that again."  
  
"Geoff, you've got to stop living in a fantasy. You know Mom and Dad were having problems."  
  
"No," Geoff whispered fiercely to his brother. "They worked it out! They were going to stay together." Riley shook his head.  
  
"Geoff, don't you remember how they argued? Don't you remember what happened?"  
  
"'Course I do! Who can forget? She didn't leave, though, did she? Dad stopped seeing that woman. They were happy again."  
  
"And you're supposed to be the smart one." Geoffrey rounded on his brother. Dorian came up to them at that moment.  
  
"We have a good 20 minutes to wait yet, boys. Mr. Lupin should be along directly." She looked from Riley to Geoffrey. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Mom," Geoffrey said. "Really, we'll be fine. Won't we, Riley?"  
  
Riley smiled up at his mother. "Yeah, Mom. I just said something stupid and Geoff got upset. You know me. Foot in mouth disease."  
  
Dorian ruffled her youngest's hair, then turned to Geoffrey. "You know Riley, Geoffrey. He's always been one to speak before he thinks. You will forgive him." Geoffrey glared at his brother one last time.  
  
"'Course I will, Mom."  
  
"Dorian," Remus said as he approached the family. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's alright, Remus," she replied. "You're not really late. There is still 15 minutes till our departure time."  
  
Remus turned to the boys. "Geoffrey, Riley, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Harry Potter came to Remus' side. "Harry, these are Dorian's sons, Geoffrey and Riley. Boys, this is my ward, Harry Potter." The boys stared at Harry. Dorian, smiling, closed Riley's mouth.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Harry said, his hand extended. With a small push by his mother, Geoffrey stepped forward and took Harry's hand. Harry greeted the boys. "Remus has told me quite a bit about you both. I've been looking forward to meeting you."  
  
"Us?" Riley asked. "You wanted to meet us?"  
  
"Yes, my fiancé, Ginny Weasley is in her last year at Hogwarts and she's mentioned you in her letters." Harry winked at Riley.  
  
"Ginny Weasley is your fiancé?" Geoffrey asked. Harry nodded a broad grin on his face. "You were right, Riley." Harry looked surprised at that. His and Ginny's engagement was not common knowledge.  
  
"Riley is gifted," Dorian explained. "He can sense things."  
  
"Will those Flooing to New York, please report to the Departure Point." the loudspeaker announced. Dorian and the boys bid Harry a hasty good bye. "We'll meet you at the fire, Remus." Dorian and the boys moved off.  
  
"I'll send you an owl tomorrow, Harry. Have a pleasant stay at the Weasley's," Remus said taking Harry's hand.  
  
Remus left. Harry smiled after him. He had seen how his guardian's eyes lit up when he saw Dorian. He was glad Remus had found her.  
  
***  
  
Geoffrey and Riley had been spending the last few days with Kevin's parents. It had been good for them. Ruth and Edward Brown were wonderful people. They understood Dorian's need to return to England. The mourners had gathered at the elder Brown's residence after the services for a light meal. Ruth had pulled Dorian aside.  
  
"When will you be returning to England, Dorian?" Ruth had asked her gently.  
  
"It will take about a month to close up the house and ship our things over to Dover. Mum's arranged for a house for us near her."  
  
"And Mr. Lupin will be helping you with this?"  
  
"Yes," Dorian said a little nervously. She and Remus had tried to avoid being together, lest their relationship become known. "He's an old friend from school." Dorian couldn't meet her mother-in-law's eyes.  
  
Ruth sat down next to Dorian and took her hands. "It's alright, Dorian. We knew about Kevin's affair. We knew you were not happy." Dorian raised her eyes to Ruth's. "Yes, we knew. Kevin had come to Edward about custody of the boys." Dorian's expression was one of painful shock. "It took some convincing on Edward's part, but he talked Kevin out of it, and to try to give your relationship another chance. We had hoped this assignment would give you both the opportunity to get back together."  
  
"We tried, Ruth. We really did," Dorian said.  
  
"I know," the older woman replied. "Trust is a difficult thing to reclaim once broken."  
  
"I couldn't get it back," tears had begun to fall from her eyes. "And Kevin's heart wasn't in it. I wanted to make it work, for the boy's sake."  
  
"This Mr. Lupin, are you in love with him?" The question startled Dorian. "I see how he looks at you, Dorian."  
  
"You must understand, Ruth, nothing happened between us before Kevin died. Honestly. I would never have betrayed him. Our vows were sacred."  
  
"Dorian, I've known you for more than 15 years. I think I know you well enough to realize that."  
  
"I tried to keep our relationship as a friendly one. I never encouraged him," Ruth patted Dorian's hand. "When word came that Kevin had died, Remus was there. It all happened so suddenly." Dorian looked into Ruth's eyes. "I hadn't realized I fell in love with him. But I did, and I am. I'm sorry, Ruth."  
  
"What's to be sorry for? Dorian," the woman said in a comforting tone, "life moves on. You must move on. Edward and I are not upset. We just hoped things would work out between you and Kevin, but to be truthful, we knew the odds were against you.  
  
"If you can find happiness with Mr. Lupin, so be it."  
  
"You will always be welcome," Dorian said. "You will always be a part of the boy's lives. They will come to visit as often as I can get them here."  
  
Ruth smiled, "Edward and I know that, child. Just be careful with Geoffrey. I don't think he will understand about you and Mr. Lupin."  
  
"I know. We've been careful. The boys need time to grieve. Once I've settled things here, they'll return to school. Hogwarts will help them. After the summer term we'll let them know." Ruth and Dorian chatted about things for a while. Dorian was glad her mother-in-law was so understanding. She and Remus took their leave after Dorian had said good night to her boys.  
  
***  
  
Geoffrey was restless. His sleep had been fitful. He was angry, angry with his mother. Why did she leave them here? They should be at home. He should be at home. He should be the one helping Mom. He was old enough to take on some responsibility. It should be him at Mom's side, not Lupin. Why was he there? Geoffrey turned on his side and punched his pillow.  
  
Riley's head raised, "What's going on, Geoff?" Riley eyed the clock on the stand between the beds. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning! Whatever is bothering you, beat the heck out of the pillow and then get some sleep, will ya?"  
  
"Why aren't you as upset as me over Lupin?" Geoffrey whispered. "He's trying to worm his way into Mom's good graces. Dad's barely buried and he wants to take his place!"  
  
Riley sat up. "Geoff, get over it, will ya? He's not trying to take Dad's place. He and Mom are old friends, that's all."  
  
Geoffrey sat up then. "Riley, use that gift of your. Tune into Mom. You'll see."  
  
"I shouldn't do that. You know how Mom feels about that."  
  
"Listen, Riley, we need to know. We need to find out if he's doing something. We have to protect Mom."  
  
"I don't know, Geoff…"  
  
"Please, Riley?"  
  
"Okay, but just this once." Riley took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. His eyes unfocused. His breathing became shallow. Geoffrey watched him carefully. Suddenly, Riley stiffened and then he abruptly focused.  
  
"What?" Geoffrey asked. "What is it? What did you see?"  
  
"I'm not doing this, Geoff," Riley hunkered down under his covers. "I never should have done that. Leave me alone, Geoff."  
  
"Riley, you saw something. You've got to tell me."  
  
"No, I won't," Riley spat back at him. "Don't ever ask me to do that again. Just leave me alone!" Tears formed in Riley's eyes.  
  
"They're together, aren't they?" Riley remained silent, glaring at his brother. Geoffrey jumped from the bed.  
  
"Geoff," Riley called. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to kill him," Geoffrey said as he left the room.  
  
"Oh, God!" Riley ran after his brother.  
  
***  
  
February in New York was always cold. The brownstone in Queens was never warm enough for Dorian. She had insisted on keeping the fireplaces in good working order while the Browns resided in England. She was thankful Kevin had agreed. Before retiring Dorian had kindled the fire and she now snuggled close to Remus' side. It would be their last night together before Remus had to leave. His transformations would take place over the next few days. Dorian had arranged for Remus to use their cabin in the Catskill Mountains. They had prepared enough Wolf's Bane potion and Remus would portkey there in the morning.  
  
Dorian would miss him, but it was only for a few days. The boys would be returning in the morning. Together they would begin packing their belongings.  
  
"Are you sure you and the boys will be able to do this?" Remus asked as he held Dorian tightly to his chest.  
  
"We'll be fine, Remus. We need this. We need to share the memories of the happy times we spent here. Geoffrey will need this most of all. He was so close to Kevin." She looked up into Remus' eyes. "I need to give Geoffrey free reign here. He's the man of the house now. He needs to work through his grief and learn to accept what's happened.  
  
"Kevin always told him, if anything were to happen, Geoffrey was to take care of Riley and me. It was the reality of being in law enforcement. Though we didn't have the problem of the Dark Lord here, there are enough Dark Wizards to keep the department busy. Geoffrey took that very seriously."  
  
The flames in the fireplace turned from red gold to green and Geoffrey came tumbling into the room. Startled, Dorian and Remus bolted upright, Dorian gathering the bedclothes around her. "Geoffrey!" she shouted. The boy had jumped up and was glaring at them.  
  
"I knew it!" he shouted. "How could you?" The boy staked toward the bed. "How could you betray Dad like this!"  
  
"Geoffrey," Dorian shouted at him. It was something she rarely did. It stopped the boy in his tracks. The flames in the fireplace glowed green again and Riley leapt out. What he saw paralyzed him. Dorian moaned and buried her face in her hands. Remus took charge.  
  
"Geoffrey, Riley, please go wait in the living room. Your mother and I will be out to talk with you directly." Geoffrey wasn't about to take orders from him and stood still breathing heavily glaring at his mother. Riley grabbed hold of his brother's arm and tugged at him.  
  
"Come on, Geoff." Geoffrey shook him off.  
  
"No! I want an explanation now!" Dorian raised her head. There was anger present in her eyes.  
  
"Geoffrey, do what Remus says. I'll be out to speak with you." He finally relented. Geoffrey flashed Remus a murderous look, then stalked out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom," Riley said and he followed his brother out. Geoffrey couldn't sit. He paced back and forth in front of the fire. Riley watched him from his chair.  
  
"Geoff, you've got to give her a chance to explain."  
  
"Explain?" Geoffrey stopped and stared at his brother. "What's to explain? You saw as well as I. You saw it back at Granddad's. How long have you known, Riley? How long have they been together.?" Riley just stared at his brother. He couldn't answer.  
  
"How long, Riley?" Still the young boy wouldn't answer. "I know you know. TELL ME!" Geoffrey loomed over his brother. "How long was she cheating on Dad! When did she betray him!"  
  
Riley couldn't take much more of this. He stood and brushed past his brother, walking to the fire. He stared into the bright flames. Geoffrey turned and followed the boy. "HOW LONG. RILEY!" he shouted, turning his brother about and grabbed his arms. He was going to shake it out of him if he had to. Riley brought his eyes up to his brother's.   
  
Suddenly, Geoffrey was caught in the glazed look of Riley's eyes and he found himself back in the cottage in England watching his mother and Remus having tea on a rainy day just less than a week ago. Riley had somehow gotten his mother's memory of the day their father had died.  
  
It was as if Geoffrey was standing next to them. He saw Remus gently profess his love. He watched as his mother turned it away. She could have easily submitted to the gentle seduction, but she refused. She refused because of her sons, because of Riley and himself. Geoffrey listened as his mother explained that she would never give them up His father had threatened her. He knew the truth of the words. Riley could only show the truth of a situation, there was no falsehood in his visions. His mother was sacrificing her own happiness for them.   
  
Geoffrey felt her pain. It was overwhelming. He could bear it no longer. Using all of his strength he broke the contact with Riley and slumped to the floor sobbing.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in his mother's arms. She was rocking him gently. Riley was sitting close to them on the floor. Geoffrey looked into his mother's eyes.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Dorian smiled at him. There was nothing but love in her eyes. Geoffrey leaned his head on his mother's shoulder. Dorian opened her arm and Riley took his place there. Geoffrey looked up at Remus. "I'm so sorry, sir. Please, forgive me?"  
  
Remus hunkered down and took Geoffrey's hand in his. "Nothing to forgive, Geoffrey."  
  
***  
  
It was a rare clear early spring day when the small group had gathered round the gravesite of Sirius Black. This time Harry Potter was not alone. Ginny Weasley was at his side. They would marry on September 1, the anniversary of the day they first met so long ago. Ginny had completed Hogwarts the previous year and was well established as an apprentice healer at St. Mungo's. Harry had finally decided to use his fame and fortune by opening a youth center for the children of witches and wizards who were disadvantaged. He thought Sirius and his parents would be proud.  
  
"I've brought some old friends with me today, Sirius," Harry said to the gravestone.  
  
Dorian laid the bouquet of white roses at the foot of the stone. "Hello, Sirius," she said. "Remus and I are here. I think you would be happy to know we were married last spring. It turns out I was right about us. We were destined to be friends, you and I. Good friends. I think that was the best course for us. You see, we were too different.  
  
"Because of our friendship, though I got to know Remus. It took us a long time to find each other, but we finally did. Now, I'd like you to know that my son's and I are very happy. Oh, and we've added to our little family. Helen is a very healthy and happy baby." Dorian looked back at Remus holding the two month old girl. A girl with walnut colored eyes and sandy hair. Dorian's sons were on either side of Remus. Geoffrey was smiling broadly at his little sister, love radiating from his eyes. Riley was grinning at his mother.  
  
"We've named Harry and Ginny as her godparents. I guess that makes you a great uncle of a sort. I know if you were here, you would be very happy now. I know I am. Rest easy, Sirius. Our story has a happy ending, after all." 


End file.
